Futa Infection
by yugiohfan163
Summary: Story belongs to Bone Master, but he wanted me to publish it. What is a lone man to do when a virus causes people to become futanari? He must rally a team to stop this perverted nightmare.
1. Chapter 1

Futa infection

chapter 1

This is originally Bone Master's story, but he wanted me to post it. So remember to give him mosy credit, even if we are co-writing it together.

Also, here's what the characters look like so you have an idea.

Nagato: messy black hair and blue eyes. He wears a labcoat over a blue shirt

Scientist: long brown hair with blue jeans and has white labcoat

xxxxxxxxxxxx

(Flashback)

This is my/our...interesting take on a hentai zombie virus. Imagine a world where their is a virus that could turn you into a futanari, wether you are male or female, though you need to have one of these futa cum inside you to do that. Also, when infected, you may or may not want nothing but sex.

And where does this virus lay? Our story shows us in a dark laboratory where a single scientist can be seen putting the finishing touches on his greatest work.

Nagato, the scientist's perverted assistant, watched in boredom."So what are you up to this time doc?"

"I'm almost done on the greatest breakthrough in all of humanity!" the scientist cackled in glee with a perverted grin.

"That grin's got me curious. What's this so called great breakthrough?"He asked.

"Hold on. I'm just about done." replied the scientist adding one more ingredient and smiled at seeing it turn blue. "It's done!"

"So what the hell is it?"

"This is a special virus I like to call, the F-Virus!" called the scientist cackled like a maniac as fake lightning flashed behind him.

"Was the lightning necessary?"He asked blankly.

"Maybe." the scientist grin before calming down. "Trust me, this will solve the problems humanity has faced throughout the years. No more war, no war petty hatred, everyone will live in a state of ecstasy!" cackled the scientist.

"You and I both know that this is just an excuse to mess around using science."He said with a grin.

"Oh? Doubting me? Then why not taste test it to see if it works?" asked the scientist holding out to his assistant. 

"No thanks. I know that it will work but I've known you for years now. We both know ho much fun it is to screw around with science."He said with a chuckle."Rember when we turned that one guy into a panda?"

"Yup, and remember when he tried to hump the delivery guy?"

Nagato laughed."See, anyway I like me so how about we find someone else and see how this goes. You did make sure it won't come back to bite us right? We both keep forgetting so I want to make sure this time."

"I keep telling you I tied up all loose ends. There is ZERO chance of this biting us in the but." replied the scientist. "Now go get the beer so we can celebrate!"

"Let's store that away where our drunken selves won't get it. You go get the beer."He said, grabbing the F-Virus.

He soon came back and handed Nagato his beer while taking the virus. "Well, bottoms up!" the two of them guzzled their drinks down, without realizing what just happened.

"Wait, if you have the beer, then I must have the-" the scientist dropped the vial and began to sway from side to side. 

Nagato blinked."I fucking knew something like this would happen."

"Hmm, strange, I thought the effects would happen imm-" the scientist stopped and found his pants felt uncomfortable.

Nagato stepped back."You did make a cure incase this went to hell right?"He asked.

"Um, sure?" replied the scientist with a false smile that basically said 'Fuck no'.

"Damn it! I thought we agreed after the lemon incident we would always make a way to fix it!"

"Well, I'm sure nothing else could go wrong." replied the scientist.

"This is us your talking about. Usually everything goes wrong."

And the assistant was right as the scientist shook as his body changed. His chest seemed to expand a little to a pair of b-cup breasts while his waist seemed to shrink. The bulge in his pants got larger and seemed ready to burst out for freedom.

"Your looking hot as a woman."

The scientist turned to look in a mirror and smiled at his new look. Or should he say 'her' new look. "I'd date me."

"Anyway, I'm getting out of here. No offense but I don't know what that thing does to a person."He said, running out.

The assistant sighed at what happened and began to take a walk.

(Flashback End)

Nagato sat in his bed, having remembered that night. It had been two weeks ever since then.

He currently had his tv on, which was currently telling of the virus.

The newswoman moaned as she was screwed by an infected right on tv."C-citizen's are t-to be w-wary of s-strange w-woman with penis's and o-other strange parts. S-scientist's r-refer to this as t-the F-virus."

Before the woman could say anymore, the futa filled her pussy to the brim and caused her to grow her own penis while her breasts got bigger.

"I didn't think this was gonna happen. Boss, you are one mad genius." Nagato said as he got out of bed.


	2. Chapter 2

Futa infection

chapter 2

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Nagato got up an looked out the window, making sure no one would see him in the window.

He frowned at seeing pandemonium out there. Naked futa girls wandered the streets and would start fucking either man or woman that crossed them.

He spotted a futanari that looked to be a teacher based on her glasses and her open white blouse. He saw a middle schooler run up to her, seemingly naive of what was happening. 

"What's going on?" The girl asked the teacher in confusion and fear.

The futa teacher simply stared at her with lust before pinning the girl to the ground. She ripped the skirt had on and tore through her panties next before impaling the girl with her cock.

"Ah! S-Sensei! S-Stop!" cried the middle schooler who was a virgin as the blood from her hymen dripped to the ground. The pain she was feeling soon changed to moans of pleasure as the futa teacher filled her small pussy to the brim, causing her to cry out as her b-cup breasts became c-cup and she grew a penis.

'Crap' He thought, moving away from the window as he tried to hide so any infected that got there wouldn't see him.

Luckily the infected were focused more on sex and didn't focus on looking in every small space, so he was safe in his motel room.

He waited for awhile, hoping the infected would move on.

He sighed and grabbed a cigarette. The virus had managed to reach over half the world, and it would only get worst the longer it went on.

"Fuck. I need to get out of here." Nagato knew his place was good, but he would need more supplies, and staying in one place was never a good idea.

"I should grab a sample of the infected's cum though. Knowing how the virus works would definitely help me."He said to himself.

He began to pack up anything he could carry and made sure none were outside his door before leaving. He made sure to stay low and began to use the parked cars as cover.

He took out a strange-looking device that was connected to a sealable cup."If I can use this on an infected I can get a sample for the road."He thought. Nagato stuck to hiding in an ally way, hoping an infected would be near.

He soon heard moaning come closer and spotted an infected walk by with her cock erect. He slowly made his way closer to her as she slowly walked by.

He smirked, getting up as he put a hand on her mouth and the device on her dick. The device felt like the inside of a pussy with the tightness of an asshole.

The infected instinctively thrusted her hips forward and soon came in the fake pussy, which sent the sperm straight into the cup.

He smirked, sealing the cup as he dragged the infected into the alleyway.

Nagato noted the round ass on the infected and figured he did deserve something for making it this far.

He put a hand over it's mouth as he unzipped his pant's, taking his dick out and thrusting into her ass.

The infected silently moaned from the penetration and instinctively began to move up and down on his cock.

Nagato reached up and grabbed her breasts as he pushed up as far as he could. He noted the sound of what seemed like more infected and quickened his pace before filling the infected's ass with sperm.

Nagato zipped his pants and snuck out of there quickly.

He looked around the block and managed to duck inside a bar that still had electricity due to the signs being on.

"Ok. I have to grab some food and quickly head to Shinjuku. It said that It was a Virus free zone." He thought, quickly grabbing food and water bottles from a mini-fridge.

He was about to head out, but stopped when he heard something fall. He looked around. Things were silent, but he learned form movies not to turn your back.

He kept his back to a wall, looking around as he didn't make a sound.

He soon saw a figure walk out and seemed to hold a pipe in their right hand.

"Hello? Is anyone there?" came a male's voice from the figure.

"Just me."He said.

The figure lowered the pipe and walked forward. He looked to be a regular man with black colored hair and had blue jeans on. He surprisingly though wasn't wearing a shirt, showing off his muscled chest.

"Why are you shirtless?"He asked.

"An old habit of mine. The name's Gray Fullbuster. Who are you?" asked Gray.

"Nagato, just to let you know, this virus may or may not have started because of my boss, and maybe me by accident. He made the damn thing to "Create a peaceful world in ecstasy." He was a perv if you couldn't tell."

"Well, care to tell me? Not like anything else is going on." remarked Gray pulling up a seat for himself. 

"Trust me, if we start at the beginning it's going to take a while to explain all the shit he and I did that went horribly. Do you just want to hear what happened 2 weeks ago?"

Gray shrugged his shoulders and Nagato took that as the chance to start.

"Basically what happened was that my boss created what he called the F-virus and said that it would help the world. I called bullshit on that but we shrugged it off and had originally planned on catching someone, using it on them and doing tests. Then when we try to take a toast my idiot of a boss poured the vial of F-virus instead of beer. I looked so I didn't drink it but the boss wasn't as lucky."

"So what happened next?" asked Gray.

"I left. When I got back I saw him banging one of the female employee's. Personally I did what anyone would have done when you see someone screwing, walk away slowly."

"And I'm guessin that's how the virus spread, right?" suggested Gray.

"Yep. Thankfully I got a virus sample so I'm on the road to a cure. I'm heading to Shinjuku since it's a safe zone. If you want to come with me you can, or you can stay. It's up to you." He said, getting up.

"Count me in. I lost something too valuable here. So there's no point in staying." sighed Gray getting up.

"Would you mind if I asked or should I just keep my mouth shut." He said,grabbing his things.

"I'll tell ya later, but right now we need to figure a way out of here without them spotting us." replied Gray picking up his black muscle shirt and slinging it over his shoulder.

"We need both cover and shade to do that. Also, if we get the chance, we may have to dress as women with fake boobs to pass them at some point. I haven't tested it but I think they smell like normal human's, and only distinguish by sight." He said.

"Well anything's better than sticking around and waiting for them to find us." remarked Gray. 

"True, anyway, grab anything that can be used as a non-lethel weapon. They aren't zombies so killing them is out of the option."

"Believe me, I'd never be able to do that anyway." mumbled Gray grabbing some stuff from the cabinet.

"Also, if you find any tranquilizer darts give them to me. I have a Tranquilizer but I only have about 10 darts."

Nagato grabbed his stuff and stayed low before looking out the window.

The coast was clear except for 3 infected.

"Okay, we get past those three, and we'll be home free." muttered Nagato. Gray looked out the window and his eyes widened in horror.

"What?"Nagato asked him, holding the loaded Tranquilizer in his hand.

"I know them." muttered Gray in shock.

"One thing I know about boss; when he makes a virus, there is always a 50% chance that when infected, the person's mind is intact. Plus with the sample I got, once we get to a lab I can work on a cure. If we want to see if there minds are the same we need bait." Nagato said, watching them.

"So, I'm guessing they're the reason you're not staying?" asked Nagato.

Gray nodded silently, watching them.

"The blue haired one was my girlfriend Juvia. I was gonna propose to her a week ago, but she ended up as one of them. She was screwed by the other two, my mom and sister." Gray looked away with a tired face.

"So Juvia is the only one who might have a mind, though even one's with minds will have trouble controlling themselves." He said, then smirked."How about we get some rope and duct tape so we can bring them with us to a nearby lab, see if we can try to make at least a temporary solution."

Gray hesitated, but nodded and went through the bag before getting out what they needed.

"First we need a distraction so The other can pick them off one by one."

"I might have something." replied Gray grabbing a small flare from the bag.

Nagato smirked, grabbing the flare as he slowly opened the door and let the flare loose 20 feet away.

The bright color seemed to work as the three infected began to walk over to it.

He looked to Gray, handing him some rope and tape.

Gray carefully made his way outside and slowly made his way behind Ur. "Sorry mom." Gray quickly brought the rope around her and slapped some duck tape on her before pulling her back and bringing her into the bar.

He quickly grabbed Ultear stealthily as he tied her up and put tape on her mouth. "One more."

Gray slowly made his way towards Juvia and and the rope close to her, but began to hesitate.

He grabbed the rope and tape from Gray and used it on her. "Don't hesitate."

Gray nodded and they both dragged her with the other two before closing the doors.

"Ok, take the tape off."Nagato said as he locked the doors.

Gray nodded and pulled the tape off from each of the girls.

"Ok, so you have any idea on how we can test to see if their minds are intact?" He asked Gray.

"Well, Juvia would know my favorite desert." Gray turned towards his former girlfriend and prayed she was still in there. "What's my favorite desert?

"You're favorite desert...is shaved ice." replied Juvia.

"Is she right?"

"Yeah, she is." smiled Gray glad to see she was still in there.

"Ok, though I won't untie her just yet, encase she won't be able to control her lust fully, I hope you don't mind. Anyway ask the other two to see if there is anything left."

"When was I born?" asked Gray to Ur.

The only response he got was Ur struggling to get out while her erected cock stood out with her daughters. Both of them had looks of pleasure on their faces.

"Look's like those two are gone. leave some food for them and lock the door behind you. We'll come back for them when we have a cure." He said, untying Juvia but keeping the Tranquilizer in hand.

Gray helped Juvia up and tried to find clothes for her while leaving some food for his now lost mother and sister.

Luckily Gray managed to find a schoolgirl outfit for Juvia that was white, but had blue coloring on the ends of the sleeves and skirt.

"Ok. Change of plan's. We need to find a lab with the equipment to help me analyze the virus sample. Once we get a cure we come back here and then head to Shinjuku."Nagato said, opening the door.

"Alright." nodded Gray following Nagato with a happy Juvia on his arm.

Nagato saw a hospital nearby. "You think we'll find medical supplies?"

"Maybe, if we're lucky." replied Gray.

Nagato walked towards it. "Might as well check."

A pair of eyes watched them from afar, slowly following them as they entered the hospital.


	3. Chapter 3

Futa infection

chapter 3

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Nagato opened the hospital doors."Ok, The Infected should leave Juvia alone so she can grab things on her own but you and I have to be sneaky. I'm going to look for science gear."

"Right." Gray nodded as he turned to Juvia. "Juvia, we'll be right back. So don't be afraid, they can't touch you." comforted Gray.

Nagato nodded."Gray, you can look for Medical supplies. Juvia why don't you look for disguises. Unfortunately me and Grey will have to dress up once we find what we need to keep Infected away."

"Ok." replied Juvia as they split up to try and find what they needed.

Nagato walked to the second floor.

Gray stayed on the first floor and began to look into rooms for supplies.

Nagato opened a room, looking inside carefully.

Moaning could be heard from a room near Gray.

Gray cautiously approached it and slowly opened it, only to be stunned at what he was seeing. 

He was seeing a strawberry-blonde woman with amazingly big breasts, at least high d-cup, currently bouncing on an infected nurse's cock while also stroking two other cocks from two other infected nurse's.

"Ahh~! Come on! Thrust harder!" moaned the woman stroking one cock with her hand while sucking on the other one. The third nurse beneath her held her hips and thrust up as hard as she could.

Gray could only watch in surprise.

The woman let out her moans of joy as a fourth infected nurse stepped forward and began to use her tits to rub her throbbign erection.

"That's it, rub my tits! Give me your cum!" shouted the woman. Soon she got her wish as the two nurses she was stroking shot their sperm all over her tits while the one below her filled her pussy with sperm. The fourth one moaned as her cock shot her seed directly into the woman's open mouth.

"Crap." Gray muttered, quickly moving away.

He expected to hear walking from the infected, but was surprised to hear none. He carefully looked back inside, and was stunned to see the woman licking the cum from all over, and saw the infected nurses currently passed out.

"What the hell?" Gray said, opening the door.

The woman noticed him and smiled. "Ohh~! It's been weeks since I've seen a regular man. Most of the time they've already been turned."

"They came inside you! You should have been infected by that!"

"Not really. I learned that no matter how many times they cum in me, I stay the same. So I've been looking for the best infected around for the best fuck!" cheered the woman.

"W-what! How does that even work?!"

"Don't know, but why don't we find out~!" the woman licked her lips at Gray and walked towards him swinging her hips.

"I have a girlfriend."Gray said blankly.

"Aww~! That sucks." pouted the woman who went over to grab her clothes.

Nagato walked up to gray."I got all I could find. How's it coming on your end?" He asked, not seeing Rangiku.

"Uh, we might need her." replied Gray pointing at Rangiku.

"Why?"

"She just got fucked by four infected nurses, and she's got no cock, and she's still talking normal." replied Gray.

"Holy crap! That means we are closer to a cure."He said in surprise.

"If you say so." sighed Gray as Rangiku bent down to look for her panties.

He saw this and fell unconscious, his nose bleeding.

"So, can we go find Juvia?" asked Gray who didn't like leaving his girlfriend in a place like this.

He wiped his nose."You can go find her. Though be careful." He said, getting up.

Gray nodded before racing out of there, but keeping watch out for any infected.

A few infected were around but they ignored Juvia.

Juvia still felt a little nervous, but spotted Gray a little bit aways from her. She smiled, but made sure to keep quiet to keep him hidden.

Gray saw her and smiled back from his hiding place.

Before Gray could get any closer, he accidentally hit a beaker on the floor, causing the infected to turn toward him.

"Shit." muttered Gray who turned and began to try and hide.

These Infected were much larger then the Basic's seen before. They were known as Brute's, Infected that had "evolved" from normal infected. Their breasts and cocks are twice the size of a Basic and while much stronger, they were quite slow. The Brute's slowly trudged over to where Gray was.

Gray however was much faster, but he ended up running down a hall that had two brutes blocking his way.

One Brute pinned Gray and bent him over.

Gray's eyes widened as he didn't want to become a mindless fuck zombie like them, but his prays were answered as a figure flew through the air and kicked the brute away.

The other brute attempted to grab the figure.

The figure was fast enough to not only dodge the brute but also knock it off it's feet.

The brute fell on it's back, groaning as Nagato came over. "What the hell?"

The figure stood up and revealed a blonde-haired girl with her hair styled in two long pigtails. She wore a white schoolgirl outfit with black kneesocks.

"Who are you?"Nagato asked, walking over to her.

The girl cracked her knuckles. "Naruko Uzumaki."

"Thanks."Gray said, getting up.

"No prob, just be careful where you run." replied Naruko.

"I'm surprised you took down those two large infected." Nagato said.

"I'm the captain of my martial arts club. These are still technically human, so it's pretty easy."

"You want to join us? We could use some strength on our team." Nagato asked.

"Maybe, it does get annoying talking to myself." replied Naruko.

"Anyway, We got what we need here. The girl Gray and I met, Rangiku is coming. Once she's here we head to the mall to plan and collect anything else we may need."Nagato said.

And that's when Rangiku came walking over to them wearing a white blouse that opened at the top to show a large amount of cleavage. She also had a grey skirt as well.

"Ok."Nagato said, looking at Rangiku."We are heading to the mall to get some more supplies."Nagato opened the door, letting the other's go first.

"Nice! I needed to get some new clothes anyway." smiled Rangiku.

"Ok, ladies first."He said, holding the door open.

Rangiku skipped out the door with Naruko following and Juvia holding Gray's hand while leaving.

Nagato walked out, closing the door.


End file.
